Proposal Disaster
by imfrozentrash
Summary: It's the five-year anniversary of Elsa and Hans' relationship. This is the day Hans will finally ask Elsa to marry him. Hans has it all planned out and everyone is in on it. But what happens when things don't go as planned? Helsa One-Shot Modern AU. Inspired by Frozen Fever.


**Author's Note:** In response to the guest who suggested to work on my technical writing, I know & I'm sorry! Me no speak good. :3 apparently, I have to be a member on this site for an entire month in order to access the Beta reader. & I've only been on here for a few weeks. I've been using the program Grammarly but that's the best that I have.

If any of you have suggestions on a grammar check program, please let me know!(:

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Hans rearranges the centerpiece on the table. He steps back, tilting his head and examining the vase of flowers. With a frustrated sigh, he turns to Anna.

"Hey, is this centerpiece straight?" He worriedly asks.

"Relax, it was fine the first time you moved it," she reassures as she hangs up the last of the fairy lights around the gazebo. Anna smiles and admires her work. "Everything looks like its ready to go!"

"Where's Kristoff?" Hans asks looking down at his watch. "He was supposed to be here five minutes ago with the catering,"

"Hans,"

"What if Elsa isn't home by eight? What if she's held back at work and has to work over time? Then we would have to rearrange everything again!"

"Hans-"

"What if Elsa says no?" Hans voice cracks. "Does she even want to marry me?"

"Hans!" Anna marches up to him and grabs him by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself!" Hans is taken back when Anna suddenly slaps him across the face.

"Um…"

"Would you relax? Everything will be just fine," Anna frustratedly sighs when she sees him still in a panic. "My sister really does love you. It's been a long time coming but I'm sure she'll say yes,"

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. She's my sister," Hans finally sighs a breath of relief. He looks around the gazebo and gazes in awe in their work; a table for two is placed in the center under fairy lights and rose petals sprinkled all around the floor. It's not over decorated; everything is just right. Hans reaches in his vest pocket and pulls out the small velvet box. He smiles to himself, already fantasizing the rest of his life with the woman he loves.

"Um, Hans?" He turns to Anna and sees her holding up her phone to show the time. "It's already 7:55," filled with sudden adrenaline, Hans snatches his coat from the chair, knocking it down along with the vase.

"Oh my god!" Hans shrieks, snatching it before it shattered all over the floor. "Damn it," he sighs, setting it back in its original place. "Anna, where is Kristoff with the catering?!"

"Okay, why don't you just go ahead and meet Elsa at home? I've got it from here," Anna forcefully pushes Hans out of the gazebo as he tries to move things around.

"Anna…"

"I've got it under control! Just go!"

* * *

Hans anxiously grips the velvet box as he paces his living room floor. He glances at the clock on the wall and sees that its five past eight.

 _Maybe I should call her? I hope she isn't held up at work._

He shoves the ring in his breast pocket and pulls out his cell phone. Through mid-dial, Hans hears the front door open. From the sudden startle, he quickly composes himself and waits for his girlfriend to come inside.

"Hans!" Elsa yells in frustration.

 _Oh God… Please, out of all nights, not tonight._

"You will not believe the day I had today!" Elsa kicks off her heels and stomps into the living room with her briefcase. "The entire department is such a piece of-" Elsa is cut off when Hans stands there - dashing, handsome, and well dressed.

"Good evening Elsa," Hans smiles timidly.

"Hans," Elsa chuckles, forgetting her sudden anger. He walks up to her and kisses her tenderly. She's caught off guard, dropping her suitcase to the side, and wraps her arms around his neck. Hans pulls back slowly to see her usual flustered expression. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Hans chuckles deeply and shakes his head. "You're so beautiful," he carefully moves her hair behind her ear and admires everything about her. Tonight, Elsa will finally be his. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere,"

"What? But I just got home," Elsa already sees Hans walking to the door. Knowing that he won't take no for an answer, she gives up and follows close behind.

* * *

"There you are!" Anna yells at her husband, rushing to the passenger side of the car. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Sorry! Sven wouldn't stop running out of the house," Kristoff sighs, slamming the driver's door. "How long has it been since he left?"

"About twenty minutes," Anna grabs the wine and bucket of ice as Kristoff grabs the tray of food. The couple rushes to the gazebo and carefully prepares the dinner. Kristoff scoops the pasta into the center of the plate, garnishing them with basil and garlic bread on the side. Anna steadily positions the wine bottle inside the bucket of ice next to the centerpiece. The two of them step back and admire their work.

"Great job," Anna smiles, hugging his side.

"Thanks. You too," Kristoff kisses the top of her head and pulls her close.

"Say, who's watching Sven right now?"

"SVEN! COME BACK!" The couple turns around and sees their German Shepard dashing across the park grass with a helpless boy chasing after him.

"Olaf!" Anna shrieks.

"I'm sorry! He got out again!" Olaf wines, on the verge of tears. He sprints towards the dog as they both approach the gazebo.

"No, no, no! Sven!" Kristoff yells, preparing to catch his dog. But he swiftly dashes between his legs. Rose petals that decorated the floor flies all around them. Anna and Olaf quickly catch all the silverware in time before they shatter on the ground. Kristoff is tangled in the fairy lights as he sprints around the gazebo to try and get control of Sven.

"Kristoff! Get a hold of your dog!" Anna yells in frustration.

"Hey, he's your dog too you know!" Kristoff makes a final sprint for it and tackles Sven to the ground. With a groan, the German Shepard tumbles in his owner's embrace and stands over him.

"Finally," Anna sighs.

"You're in big trouble mister," Kristoff glares up at him, trying to catch his breath from so much running. But he immediately laughs when Sven kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey isn't Elsa and Hans suppose to be here by now?" Olaf asks casually, playing around with the imperfect petals around the table.

* * *

"Hans, will you please tell me what this is all about?" Elsa laughs as she asks for the hundredth time. Hans smiles over his shoulder and sees her overwhelmed with gifts ranging from a stuffed bear, a bouquet of red roses, a dozen handwritten love letters, and her favorite books.

"Come on, we're almost there," Hans explains, carrying her presents.

"The park?" Elsa asks as they approach the familiar scenery. "This is where we would always go after class in high school,"

"Mhm! There's another surprise waiting for us there," he turns the corner but is disrupted from a gazebo in disarray of fairy lights, an arguing married couple, a young boy with his hands in a bucket of ice, and a German Shepard eating pasta off the plate. Hans gasps dramatically and drops Elsa's presents in shock.

"Um, Hans?" Elsa asks. He quickly turns around and sees her step closer. "Is this the surprise?" With a grunt of frustration, Hans stomps up the stairs and gets in between them.

"Enough!" Hans yells, causing Anna and Kristoff to stop their bickering. "All I asked was to prepare dinner!"

"Well, if Kristoff couldn't just control his damn dog, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I told you, Sven's your damn dog too!" Sven pops his head from the pasta and pants happily when his name is called.

"You two ruined everything!" Hans yells, his face turning dark red. "I've worked for months to make this night happen after years of being with Elsa! This night was supposed to be perfect and you all messed it up!" he sighs and reaches into his breast pocket. But he freezes when he finds it empty. Elsa confusingly looks up at her boyfriend as he frantically searches for something, not knowing what's going on. But her attention turns to a barking Sven.

"Hello Sven," she coos, motioning him to come to her. His tail wags happily and he trots over to Elsa. "Did you like the pasta?" She chuckles, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Hey Hans, what's this?" Olaf asks holding up a velvet box. Hans snaps his head to the boy in terror, wondering how it could possibly fall out of his pocket. Sven makes a 180, memorized by the small object in Olaf's grasp. His tail goes turbo as he dashes for Olaf. Before Hans could get the box, Sven jumps out of nowhere and snatches it. Hans almost faints when the dog runs off with his ring.

"Get that dog!" Hans demands on the brink of exhaustion.

"Sven!" Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf yell in unison and start running around the entire park trying to catch him. Hans just collapses in the middle of the entire mess and folds up in defeat, covering his face in shame. He looks up when he feels a touch on his shoulder and sees a sympathetic Elsa smiling down at him.

"I'm sorry," Hans sighs. "Tonight was supposed to be special and now it's all ruined,"

"You didn't ruin anything," Elsa reassures taking a seat next to him. "I had a great time with you tonight,"

"Really?" Hans asks, feeling skeptical.

"I spent it with you didn't I?" Elsa smiles and kisses his cheek. As the couple sits there in all of the chaos, Sven runs back up and stops in front of Elsa. "Hey there Sven. Aren't you full of energy?" She smiles while Hans grunts in annoyance. But Sven drops something in front of her, leaving his saliva all over it. "What's this?"

Hans takes a deep breath and grabs a napkin from the table before he holds it up to her. "Elsa," he starts, taking her hand. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf stand over the railing and watches intently from the sidelines. Elsa tilts her head in confusion but her eyes grow wide when Hans reveals a beautiful diamond cut ring on a silver band.

"Hans?" Elsa gasps with a smile so wide.

"Elsa, you are all that I care about. Since the first time we've meet in Calculus, I knew that I've wanted to spend the rest of my days with you. Whenever I'm in a shitty mood, you are always there to help turn it around. You've helped me with my anxiety, you made me grow into the man I am today, and all I want to do is be by your side until the day I die. Even then, I know that we will always be together," Hans smiles as he gently wipes away Elsa's tears. She's trying to calm her breathing but is too shocked and taken back by the moment. "Elsa, will you marry me?"

Elsa smiles with a faint chuckle as tears stream down her face. She couldn't express her emotions right there and then because it was all too overwhelming. "Oh Hans," she cries. "Of course I will," before he knows it, Hans cries with her too - all tears of joy.

Hans carefully takes out the band and gently caresses Elsa's hand. She giggles when he slips on the ring on her left hand and admires it for a while. Hans then turns his head and sees a crying Anna being supported by a proud Kristoff while Olaf holds Sven in a warm embrace. He giggles and shrugs his shoulders; an indirect thank you to the both of them. But Hans is interrupted by an overly happy Elsa who attacks him to the ground, kissing him lovingly behind the table.

 _Maybe the proposal wasn't a disaster after all._ Hans wraps his arms around Elsa's waist, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Ugh, this was trash! I'm so sorry for the delay, I meant to publish this earlier but I've been caught up with responsibilities and shit. You know, the usual excuse us writers have for being absent for a while…

I'm having a terrible writer's block right now... If any of you want to read anything in particular, PLEASE let me know!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
